Destiny
by NarutoFan1995
Summary: This story is about a girl called Danielle and she meets a boy called Alick but his not human his a Vampire she descovers this. Will Danielle be able to keep there secret and how will a human and vampire love relationship turn out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it. It's like the twilight serries (I didn't write them Stephenie Myer did) I wrote this story before I read Breaking Dawn so I didn't know the name Alec was used but I spell it different "Alick". The Cullens do come into the second story if I get good reviews on this one. **

**Chapter 1 **

I walked through snowy park, it was freezing and my body was becoming numb, but it helped forget everything, all the worries, the fight with my parents…The down side was that I had no idea how long I'd been out here and that I fell over my own feet every five minutes. Eventually I was so exhausted I had to sit down or the next time I fell I probably wouldn't get back up.

I sighed and then walked over to the nearest park bench I could find, I sat there for a moment and realized I'd been shivering. _I should have bought a jacket, but no I'm an idiot. _I curled up on the metal seat resting my face against the icy metal. I let my eyes drift shut for a moment before a voice woke me.

"What are you doing out here?" a male voice asked me fro behind.

I tried to sit up quickly to see who it was but my arms were numb. They walked around to stand in front of me, it was one of the guys from school I didn't know very well, his dark brown eyes rested on me questioningly.

"I c-c-c-could a-a-ask y-you th-the s-s-s-same qu-question," I said trying to control my teeth from chattering.

"Well," he paused for a moment, pushing some of his brown hair out of his face, "I'm not the one laying on a park bench freezing half to death."

"I-I'm n-n-not g-go-going h-h-home," I tried to say sternly.

"Well that's good cause I don't know where you live," he said taking off his jacket and offering it to me.

"N-n-no y-y-you'll g-g-get c-c-c-cold," I stuttered trying to push it away.

"You're worried about me getting cold, when you're wearing a pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt? You're not even wearing shoes," he said glancing down at my feet. "Take the jacket."

He helped me into a sitting position and slipped the jacket that was three sizes to big for me over my shoulders. He sat down next to me and put one of his arms around my waist like we had been friends forever. I was going to protest but there wasn't really a point and he probably wouldn't listen anyway.

"Do you have any idea where you can go because its going to get colder?" he asked.

_Oh great _I thought to myself_ I'm probably going to freeze to death._ I shook my head I was to tired to talk, and my eyelids were getting heavy.

"Well I'm not going to leave you here to freeze," he said.

I must of fell asleep while he was trying to work out where he was going to take me but I really didn't care as long as I didn't have to go home. I must off been half awake at some point though because I remember going in a car, well being put into the car but then nothing.

I woke up on a couch, it was still pretty dark but I could see the sun coming out. I sat up and looked around for a clock, it was 5:32am in the morning but I wasn't going back to sleep now, my head hurt and I was still tired but I wanted to work out where I was before I tried getting some more sleep.

I sat there for a while looking around before I leant back against the couch, suddenly there was the click of a light switch being flicked on, I buried my face into a pillow trying to get away from the sudden brightness. Then there was a familiar voice, the one from yesterday.

"I see your up," the voice sounded amused.

I groaned, "Go away," I muttered into the pillow.

"This is my house," he said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Come back in an hour when I care," I muttered.

"Rise and shine," he said with fake enthusiasm.

"You can't be serious, its 5:30am in the morning," I groaned.

"No it's quarter to six, time to get up," he replied.

"No," I muttered pulling the blanket over my head.

Suddenly I felt two arms grab me and pull me off the couch into a standing position. I turned to face him glowering.

"You know what?" I said copying his fake enthusiasm.

"What?" he asked grinning.

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met," I said glowering again.

"Glad to be of service," he said grinning "by the way my name's Zackye."

"I'm not going to bed any time soon, am I?" I said frowning.

"Mmm… you can try but probably not," he said grinning again.

"Fine… can I have a shower… please," I hadn't had one since Saturday and today was… Monday I had school.

"Yeah, go for it, up the hall to the left, I also have a basket of my sister's clothes for you that you can wear", he said glancing down at the clothes I was in.

"Um thanks," I said grabbing the basket of clothes and heading to the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror when I got to the bathroom, my hair was a mess and my cloths were stained from top to bottom. _Now I know why he got them for me_, _I look like someone you'd find off the streets._

I closed the door and shut it and went through the basket pulling out a black shirt, a pair of jeans and a grey jacket that had fallen onto the floor. At the bottom of the bag there was a hairbrush, I was thankful for that.

I quickly undressed and had a shower, put my new clothes on and brushed my dark brown hair. It was an improvement to earlier. I sighed, and then walked out.

Zackye was waiting for me in the kitchen with that same grin.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked, "Oh and what's you're name? I'd like to know the name of the girl I've been helping for the last day and a half."

"My name is Danielle, and for breakfast I'll have what you're having," I said trying to be polite.

I sat down at the table as he cooked us both bacon and eggs, I had a small serving because I didn't really eat much and he ate three times that amount and said he was still hungry.

"Can I use you're phone?" I asked, "I need to call my parents."

"Yeah, sure," he said pointing to the phone on the counter.

I picked it up and dialled the home the number it rang twice before my mum picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mum…"

"Where have you been?!" She yelled.

I looked over at Zackye for a moment before answering.

"At a friends,"

"Get home right now!" She yelled in a stern voice.

"Ah… no, I've got school," I said in a bored voice.

"I will call your father," She threatened.

"I don't care you'll probably call him anyway, and I'm legally old enough to move out," I replied.

"What without any of your stuff," she said sourly "Get home right now you are in so much trouble," she growled.

"No, I'll come get stuff when I'm ready and I'm not coming home," I said getting annoyed.

"When you get back you are in so much trouble," she growled.

I sighed this was going to take longer then I thought.

"You already said that and if that's the case I'm not coming home."

"That's it- you are grounded until you die."

"Ok… let me tell you this again, I'm sixteen so I'm old enough to move out," I said phrasing each word signally "You can't make me come home."

Then I hung up, _I can't be grounded if I'm not at home._ I wasn't going home, well not any time soon anyway.

I turned to see Zackye starring at me, with a confused look on his face.

"Where are you planning to stay?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'll work it out later," I said.

"Well… ok," he said doubtfully, "We should get to school."

I turned and looked at the time it was 8:00am.

"Ok,"

**I hope you licked it please review I'm working on the next chapter and there will be vampires.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the next chapter, I don't think it's very good but I'm not sure. So far I only have one review on my first chapter and that was from a friend, so if you read this please review I want both criticism and praise if you think it's worth it.**

**Chapter two**

Once we reached school I climbed out of Zackye's car, and waited as he locked the doors. As we made our way across the small school parking lot, a new fancy car pulled up a few parking spaces in front of us. Zackye suddenly stopped and put his arm out to stop me as five student climbed out of the car, they all looked similar there were three males and two females fair skin and beautiful, they all had brown eyes, well they looked gold to me but I must have been seeing things because last time I checked people didn't have gold eyes. I glanced up at Zackye's face, he was glaring at them.

"They must be new students," I murmured.

"Stay away from them," he said not taking his eyes off the five new students.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just stay away from them," he replied sternly, but slightly anxious.

One of the males glanced back at us quickly, he had longish black hair that went half way down his neck, his fringe went to the left of his face slightly covering his eye and was second tallest out of the small group. His eyes rested on me for a moment then Zackye and his nose screwed up like he smelled something bad, then continued into the school with the others. I bit my bottom lip holding back a laugh because Zackye was scowling and muttered something under his breath along the lines of _you smell worse then I do._

After a few moments we made our way into the school, I stopped at my locker grabbing my English book. _What was with Zackye? They didn't look bad or anything, it's not like there dangerous._

When I entered the class I took a seat at the back of the class and rested my head on the table, I hated English I wasn't any good at it. After a few moments the teacher started to make an announcement.

"We have a new student entering this morning," he said looking over the whole class. "He's name is Alick Hights, and he will be your classmate for the rest of the year."

A moment later the boy that I saw in the parking lot earlier entered the class room, I stared around the class, the only seat left was the one next to me. Our eyes met for a moment and I turned away. His eyes looked like they had widened when he saw me, _I didn't think it would be that bad sitting next to me._

When he came to sit next to me he turned his head the other way like he was pretending I wasn't there. At first I thought he was just shy so I decided to try introducing my self.

"Hi my name's Danie-," he cut me off.

"I have to go," he said getting up and walking out of the classroom.

I let out a hiss of annoyance out, dropping my head down on the desk. _What's with him? I only said hi._

For the rest of the class I didn't pay attention, I was still annoyed with that jerk Alick for just walking out, I mean how rude.

After class I walked down the hallway with Zackye, he was talking to me but I wasn't really listening. _Did I do something to offend Alick? Is that why he's doing this?_

I shook my head. _Why was I still thinking about him?_

Suddenly I bumped into someone, making me drop my books.

"Sorry I-," I cut myself short when I saw who it was.

Alick glared down at me.

"Watch where you're going," he muttered.

I glared back at him.

"It's not my fault you jerk, at least I don't have issues when people talk to me and walk off," I snapped, it was kinda my fault but I wasn't going to admit it to him. He didn't say anything ell's he just walked off. Zackye grabbed my books and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I muttered, taking my books and stalking to my locker.

"Dani..," He said following me. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I sighed I shouldn't be cranky with Zackye it wasn't his fault Alick was a jerk.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just cranky with Alick," I replied.

"Who is that?" Zackye asked.

"One of the kids you were telling me to stay away from in the parking lot," I said.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He was a jerk in class," I replied, slightly annoyed.

He nodded slowly, stopping at his locker and dropping off his books.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just avoid him," I said looking up at him.

"That's a good idea," he said grinning. "Let's go eat."

"Ok… um… I don't have any food or money to buy food…," I said remembering everything I owned except for school books were at my house.

"I can lend you some money if you want?" he offered.

"You don't have to," I replied.

"I want to, I have heaps of money anyway," said handing me ten dollars.

"Thanks I owe one, well a lot," I said smiling.

"Na its fine," he said grinning again.

When we got to the cafeteria the new students all sat at one table and socialized among themselves Zackye said it's because they think there to good to be near other people. They all had full trays of food but they didn't touch it they didn't really even acknowledge that they had food it was kinda weird. _I should probably stop staring at them before they notice… _I thought. I looked around the cafeteria I wasn't the only one looking at them, a lot of people were. There were looks of awe, jealousy and annoyance. I glanced back to the table and saw Alick looking over at the table I was sitting at and turned away quickly.

"So what class do you have next?" Zackye asked.

"Maths, then Science," I muttered, dropping my head onto the table, "Yay…."

"Well, I have Science," he said, "at least you have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, that's good," I said smiling. He grinned back.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was time for class. I sighed, I hated Maths more than English.

"We have to get to class," I muttered.

"Ok, I'll meet you in Science," he said getting up, and heading to the hallway.

I grabbed my books from my locker and headed to my Maths class, I looked for a free seat when I got there the only one left was next to one of the knew kids. She had long brown hair that came past her shoulders. She looked up and smiled at me _well she seems nicer then her brother…_

"Hi, my name is Decoda," she said smiling sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Danielle," I said back politely, "you're Alick's sister right?"

"Yeah, though he can be a real let down sometimes," she said. I laughed, _I guess they don't get along to well._

"I think he hates me," I said.

"Oh, don't worry about how he acts, he does that to everyone," she said still smiling.

_That's probably why he still doesn't have any friends, _I thought scornfully.

"So, what have you got next class?" Decoda asked.

"Science," I said, "what have you got?"

"I have Science to," she said with a grin, it reminded me of Zackye, "my brother is in that class to."

"Which one…," I asked, hoping it wasn't Alick.

"Alick is my only brother, the other boys are living with us," she replied. I almost groaned in annoyance but didn't, not wanting to be rude.

"So who was the other girl?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"That was Ashlyn my sister," she said.

"Oh, ok," I said nodding.

"Come on lets go to Science," Decoda said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda boring I'll try and make the next one better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is chapter three it is a little more exciting then the last chapter, I hope you like it, please review. **

**Chapter three**

Decoda was really easy to talk to, _I don't think I should stay away from all of them Zackey's probably just doesn't like them. _I had managed to find out where they had come from and how many people there were in her family. There was there mom Sethira there dad who died in a car accident, there was her boyfriend Eliezer and her sister Ashlyn and her boyfriend Ephran then her brother Alick. They had come from Alaska _why on earth would you live out there, what would you eat fish…? Everyday…? Yuck._

Once we reached Science I took a seat in between Zackye and Decoda, they didn't seem to like sitting near each other but didn't say anything. All of the students had turned up to class so far except Alick and the only seat left was the one next to Decoda. _I wonder what he's going to do when he finds out he's sitting at the same table as me? Walk out again?_ I thought crankily.

Not to my surprise he walked into the class room a moment later, once he saw that the only spot left was at the table I was sitting at he sent a glare at Decoda and she just smiled smugly at him. He stalked over to the table and took a seat next to his sister, sending her death glares every time he looked at her. She just ignored him and kept paying attention to what the teacher was saying or talking to me.

When we got up to get lab coats and science goggles I slipped over on some water and fell backwards and hit my head on the corner of the desk, not having time to catch myself I also hit it on the ground. I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes again Zackye was supporting my head and back.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head and squinting.

"Are you ok?" Zackye asked anxiously.

"My head hurts, but that's it," I replied.

"You were out for nearly two minutes," Decoda said kneeling next to me "Do you remember what happed, are you dizzy?"

"Yes and no," I replied rubbing my eyes.

The whole class seemed to be surrounding me until the teacher stepped in.

"Danielle I'm going to send you to the nurse's office, do you want us to call your parents so they can pick you up?" he asked.

"No I'll just go to the nurse's office," I said quickly.

"Zackye you can let me go now I can get up," I said, he looked at me doubtfully for a moment before lifting me into a standing position, the slowly letting go, keeping a hand on my shoulder in case I fell over.

"Zackye, Decoda, you can both escort Danielle to the nurses office," the teacher said firmly.

We walked down the hallway and I decided to put my books back because I didn't think I was going back to class any time soon. My head was hurting a lot but I'd had worse so it didn't bother me that much. Once we reached the nurses office I got and ice pack and placed it on the back of my head. They were asking me simular questions to what Decoda had asked me in class.

I sat down in the office for a while none of us really said much.

"Hey Dani I'm going to go get you something," he said "I'll meet you at lunch." He said then left before I could say ok or ask where he was going.

Decoda talked to me until it was lunch and I handed the ice pack back, then went to go get food with the change I had from recess. I sat on my own because Zackye still wasn't back and Decoda was sitting with her family.

I rested my head on the table, I wasn't really hungry. I was thinking about where Zackye had gone and what he was 'getting' me. I sighed, it didn't matter. A chair pulled up next to me I was expecting to see Zackye but it a girl with light brown hair.

"Hi," she said, smiling at me.

"Hi," I murmured, back not so enthusiastically. She didn't seem to be bothered, she kept talking. "My name is Emily, I saw what happened in science, hows you're head feeling?"

"I have a headache, and by the way my names Danielle," I said sitting up properly.

"Hey, Danielle!" I heard Zackye's voice call from a few metres away. Emily and I turned to look at him, he had a small white bottle in one hand and his bag in the other. He came and sat on the other side of me, handing me over the bottle.

"They're pain killers," he said.

"Thanks," I said, taking out two and swallowing them.

"So, who's your friend," Zackye asked, turning towards Emily.

"My name's Emily," she said politely.

"Hi, I'm Zackye," he said grinning.

"Nice to meet you," She replied, "I better go see my other friends now." She said then walked to a table with three other people and took a seat in between a blond haired girl and a brown haired boy, she started talking to her right away.

"You want to ditch class for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know not go to them, go home instead," he replied.

"Yeah sure thing is I can't go home, remember I'll get in trouble if I go home," I said.

"Don't be silly we can go to my house," he said grinning.

"But wont your parents be angry if we go to your house now?" I asked remembering I hadn't seen them that morning.

"I don't have parents," he said, looking down. I stared at him for a moment feeling like an idiot for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said.

"Na, its ok," he said smiling again, "come on lets go."

He grabbed my arm pulling out the front of the school and to his car.

For the rest of the afternoon we watched TV at Zackye's house, he offered for me to stay here again and I accepted after he convinced me I wasn't a burden, he thought of it as a long sleepover.

"I have a few friends coming over later," Zackye said, walking out of the kitchen, I was surprised how fit he was because of how much he ate.

"Ok," I said smiling up at him, "do they go to our school?"

"Four of them do, but one goes to a different school," he said.

"You probably haven't seen them, because they don't turn up very often," he said laughing. I just nodded, I didn't really care, it's not like I hadn't skipped school at some point.

"What time are they coming?" I asked curiously, I was going to cook dinner tonight if Zackye would let me.

"I think about five thirty," he said, I glanced up at the clock it was quater past five now.

"I'll cook tea tonight, if you want?" I said.

"Yeah go for it, I suck at cooking anything other than bacon and eggs anyway," he replied.

I went into the kitchen looking for things I could put together for dinner, in the end I found some meat and vegetables, well allot of meat and vegetables, because if Zacky's friends had the same appetite as him I would need heaps. I left the food on the bench, _I'll start cooking when they get here._

I made my way out of the kitchen taking a seat next to Zackye on the couch. Zackye's friends showed up about an hour later they all looked like they could be related to Zackye, brown eyes, except two of them had black hair and one had blond hair he was sort of like there leader if he told them to do something they did it if he told them not they didn't and he didn't talk much either.

"Who's the girl," one of the boys with black hair asked.

"My names Danielle," I responded.

"What kind of a names that?" he said jokingly.

Zackye rolled his eyes "What kind of a name Zanda?" he said back.

"I was joking," Zanda said, "and it's not my fault my names Zanda my parents were on crack when they named me."

Everyone started laughing when he said that.

"Well, they say they named me that for a different reason, but I prefer to go with the crack story," he said.

"You actually asked them if they were on crack?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I got grounded for a month," he replied.

"Idiot," one of the other boys said, Zanda punched him in the arm.

"My name is Tyler," the boy Zanda had punched in the arm said. He was one of the boys with brown hair.

"Dani you probably don't know the others names so this is Marcus," he said pointing to the tallest boy with brown hair "You have already met Tyler and Zanda, the others are Rihon," he gestured to the other boy with black hair, "And this is Daine," he said looking at the blond boy.

We all greeted each other then I went to the kitchen to cook. I was cooking for about five minutes until I heard something smash and then I heard cussing I sighed they must have broke something.

**Well, that's it I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter came in late!!**

**Ok this chapter is basically to fill space but if you skip it you won't understand what's happening in the next one.**

I walked out of the kitchen to see what they had done. The TV was on the floor the front smashed.

"I only asked if she was your girlfriend," Zanda said holding the back of his head.

"What about the little after comment, when I said no," Zackye snapped.

"What did he say," I asked.

"You don't want to know," Tyler said, putting his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

"Don't worry about it," Zackye said "It was nothing," He said.

"Well it must have been bad if you hit him," I said looking at the TV.

"Don't worry about it," Zackye said.

"Fine," I said and walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

It took me until six thirty to finish dinner and then I set the table, Zackye and his friends were already sitting at the table when I set it and served dinner. My head started hurting again so the pain killers must have been wearing off, I tried to ignore it for now I would take some more after dinner. We sat down and began eating then Zanda started being a jerk.

"So… if she's not your girlfriend whys she sleeping over?" he asked randomly.

"It's none of your business," he said stubbornly.

"Well I'm going to find out when we ph-," he cut off when there was a thump under the table.

"Ow, why did you kick me," Zanda asked, facing Rihon.

"Because you're an idiot," Rihon said glaring at him.

"Oh, ah I mean nothing," he said looking away.

_What was he about to say that was so urgent they had to kick him to shut up?_ I thought sending a questioning glance to Zackye only to have him turn away.

I sighed, I'd have to ask him later, because obviously he wasn't supposed to talk about it, more like not allowed to…

It was quiet for a while until Zanda decided to break the silence.

"So, how old are you Danielle," he asked, Zackye rolled his eyes and Tyler looked like he was about to crack up laughing.

"I'm sixteen," I said.

"Hm… you want to go-," Zanda started, but Zackye cut him off.

"You just met her moron," Zackye snapped.

"Yeah but she's-," Zanda was cut off again.

"I swear if you finish that sentence I'll kick you out of my house," he said in a monotone voice.

"Fine…,"

When they finished dinner they put there plates in the sink, then went to lounge room to watch something, but when Tyler was walking to lounge room Zanda tackled him to the groaned knocking over a lamp and coffee table in the process, then Tyler being the youngest laughed and turned around and punched him.

"Idiots," I muttered out loud.

Rihon joined, play fighting on the floor but after they broke another three pieces of furniture (the shelf, all the photos on the shelf, and Tyler being thrown of the coffee table so it was broken beyond repair) Zackye decided he wanted to keep the rest of the lounge room in one piece.

Marcus walked over to Zackye, holding out money.

"I owe you money for the damage they have caused," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Zackye said smiling.

"I insist," he said putting the money in his hand, he shook his head giving it back.

"I can't take your money," he said, Marcus nodded taking a step away.

"We better get going now, I will meet you at school," he said heading towards the door. The others followed after him quickly. I followed them out to say goodbye, Marcus paused for a moment looking up at the door. He turned to me, grabbing my hand.

"Take this money, and give it to Zackye once I have left," I just stared at him dumbfounded for a moment as he placed more than three hundred dollars in my hand. I shook my head quickly, trying to clear it, and then nodded.

I watched as they left, then made my way back inside, Zackye was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. I slowly walked over to him, waiting a moment before speaking.

"Marcus gave me money for you," I said, he sighed and held his hand out.

"I knew he'd find a way to get me to take it," he muttered as I handed it to him.

Zackye looked up at the time it was nearly ten o'clock.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No," I lied I didn't want to bug him.

"Well, I'm going to get the TV from my room, so we have something to watch," he said getting up, and heading down the hallway.

I sat down on the couch next to Zackye and started watching TV I wasn't really paying attention to what we were watching I was thinking about what Zanda was about to say before Rihon had stopped him earlier. I yawned and let my head rest against Zackye's shoulder I would ask him later. For a while I was focusing on trying to stay awake because my eyelids wear getting heavier and heaver I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up the next morning laid on the couch with a blanket on. I started to think about what I was going to do, because I couldn't really just live on Zackye's couch for the rest of my life even though he seemed to think I could. I should at least have to pay rent but no he wouldn't take money from me and it wasn't like I had any. I had only known him for two days if that and he was like the big brother I never had.

Zackye and I had breakfast, and got ready for school, we didn't talk very much, I was still wondering what Zanda had been about to say last night. _I'll ask him on the way to school_, I thought to myself.

We walked out to Zackye's car, I walked around to the passenger door, I hesitated for a moment before opening the door and getting in. Zackye started the car and we began driving down the road.

"Zackye," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Last night… when Tyler kicked Zanda to stop him, what was he about to say?" I asked.

His expression changed to one I couldn't read, it looked almost like regret.

"I'm sorry… I can't tell you," he murmured.

I sighed I thought I was going to get a response similar to this.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a secret," he replied.

"If it's a secret how come all of them know," I asked.

"Well because there part of the secret," he said getting frustrated.

"I won't tell anyone," I said.

"If I could tell you then I would, but I can't," he replied.

"Fine," I said.

The car stoped and we were at the school. I got out slamming the door and heading straight for the school.

"Dani wait!" I heard Zackye call, I turned to face him, "look I hate keeping secrets, and if I could I would tell you… I'm sorry."

I sighed, I couldn't stay angry at him.

"It's ok," I murmured, "It's not your fault."

The rest of the week went pretty much the same, except for the part where I hit my head on the desk. Alick acted as if I wasn't there, or if I ran into him in the hall he would say 'watch where you're going and I'd yell at him.

**I fell backwards, I screamed thinking I was about to fall to my death but he caught me he had me in one arm and held onto the cliff with the other how was it possible for him to be holding both our weights with one arm?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is chapter five, I think it seemed a little rushed… but anyway, I hope you all like it. Please review!!**

**Chapter five**

I made my way up the beach to one of my favourite places, I was surprised I actually remembered how to get there.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," I murmured to myself, as I walked to the edge of the sandy cliff. I guess I was lucky the sky had cleared up. The last time remember coming here was when I was eight. When I got about a meter and a half away from the edge I sat down.

_I forgot how pretty the sunset was up here._ I sat there for a while I would probably have to go soon. It was dark now.

"You know, it's dangerous out here at night," I heard a voice from behind, I recognised it and it was the last thing I wanted to hear. I got up to face them.

"Go away Alick, I don't want to talk to you," I grumbled, I hadn't realized how close he was to me taking a few steps back.

"I was just warning you," he said in a monotone voice.

"What's out here that's so dangerous," I snapped taking another few steps back, when he took a step closer "what? Are bugs going to eat me alive?"

He didn't say anything, I just shook my head.

"At school you either act as if I'm not there or are a complete jerk," I said annoyed, taking another step back, "what changes things now?"

I sighed, "You hate me, don't you?" I asked, before he had a chance to reply I turned around quickly, when I didn't feel ground under part of my left foot, I lost my balance. I had completely forgotten there was a hundred meter drop off the cliff behind me. It all happed to fast. **I **fell backwards, I screamed thinking I was about to fall to my death but he caught me he had me in one arm and held onto the cliff with the other how was it possible for him to be holding both our weights with one arm? And how did he get to me that fast he was more than three meters away from me.

"Were going to fall!" I screamed in panic.

"No were not, stop moving," he said calmly.

I started hyperventilating how can he be so calm we were hanging on the side of a cliff. We were probably going to die. He grabbed the cliff in a tighter grip and before I could really work out what the hell was going on we were standing on the cliff edge again. I was still hyperventilating and I was holding the side of Alick's shirt so tightly my knuckles were going white.

Everything was spinning I had to try calm myself down before I passed out. He moved me further away from the cliff before he let go of me.

"Don't ever do that again," he said in a stern voice, I stared up at him for a moment before pushing away from him. My fear had gone, anger taking its place.

"You should have let me fall," I snapped, "its not like you care anyway, you treat me like I've done something wrong when you don't even know me."

His confused look from my outburst of anger suddenly changed to a glare.

"If I don't care then why did I save you?" he snapped.

"Why do you start suddenly start caring now? Because from what I've seen so far, until today you hate me for no apparent reason," I growled.

"I only act that way because I'm not the kind of person that's safe to be around."

"What are you talking about you just saved my life," I asked, he didn't say anything.

"Fine I'm going home," I muttered, I felt his hand grab hold of my arm. I turned back to look at him.

"Look it's not like I don't want to tell you' I just can't," what he said reminded me of what Zackye had said that morning.

"_It's a secret," he replied._

"_If it's a secret how come all of them know," I asked._

"_Well because there part of the secret," he said getting frustrated._

"_I won't tell anyone," I said._

"_If I could tell you then I would, but I can't," he replied._

"You sound just like my friend Zackye," I sighed, Alick's face turned to one of annoyance.

"I am nothing like that moron," he growled, I stared at him for a moment. _Well I guess Zackye and Alick both hate each other._

"I've got to go its getting dark," I said again.

"I'll give you a lift," Alick said.

"No, its fine I can walk," I said heading for the path down the beach. He took a step in front of me.

"I'm not letting you walk home alone," he said, I glared at him.

"You're not going to let me walk, are you?" I asked blankly, he shook his head.

"Fine,"

He led me to where his car was and I got in the front passenger seat I sat there with my arms crossed pouting I didn't think it would be that dangerous walking home. Alick kept staring at me but I was worried we were going to crash if he didn't watch the road.

"Watch the road… please," I said.

"Why?" he asked, making it sound like a stupid question to ask.

"We'll crash!" I yelled.

"No we won't," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure we won't," I muttered under my breath.

He smiled like he had actually heard what I said but that shouldn't really be possible.

"So which way to your house?" he asked.

I pointed him the way to Zackye's house and he frowned when we got there.

"You live here?" he asked.

"No, only temporarily I live with my parents in a different house, but I'm not going back there for a while," I said, he nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Goodbye," he said.

"Bye," I murmured," I began to get out of the car, I paused and turned to face him, "thanks for saving me."

Before he had a chance to say anything I was out of the car walking towards the front door. I heard the car drive off and I knocked on the door. It only took Zackye a second to answer it.

"Hi," he said grinning, "I cooked dinner, so it probably won't taste that great,"

"That's fine," I said smiling back. I walked inside, something smelled…. alright.

I walked over to the table, it was set and the dinner was served up, it looked like… I don't know, it didn't look like food. We sat down and Zackye got a fork full of the food and scooped it into his mouth, his face screwed up then he spat it back on the plate.

"Let's order pizza," he said, he stood up and took his plate and my plate and emptied it into the bin.

I was trying to hold back laughter while he dialled the takeaway number.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, ill try to make the next one longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

I laid on the couch, Zackye had gone to bed about an hour ago and it was nearly midnight but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day, how did Alick pull us both up with one arm while we were hanging off a cliff? It was humanly impossible, and the speed he got to me, he was three meters away from the cliff edge, it just wasn't possible.

I shook my head, and sighed. I would think about it tomorrow, and try sleep now. I let my eyes drift shut.

_I was walking through a forest, I was surrounded by tree's everywhere, there was no exit, I didn't know where I was going but something told me to keep walking forward. It was silent, there wasn't even the noise of the wind, but I was calm, it felt like I was suppose to be here. Suddenly there was rustling sounds coming from all around me, I turned trying to find the noises but I couldn't. _

_I heard a low snarling, it sounded… animal, but somehow different. The sound was coming from one direction, everything inside me was telling me to run as far away from it as possible, but something felt as if it was pulling me toward it. Before I knew what I was doing, I began walking toward the sound. No my mind was screaming turn away run but my body refused to obey me I tried to talk but no sound came. There was an opening ahead where the forest stopped, I started walking at a faster pace toward it. _

_I pushed through the trees into the icy air I shivered I heard a Russel behind me I turned quickly and the forest disappeared. There were two people in the distance, one was pale with pitch black hair and black clothes, and the other was a few inches taller with brown hair and wearing a pair of three quarte pants. As I got closer I began to recognise the figures, it was Alick and Zackye. They were snarling and growling at each other, Alick's eyes were a deep red and he had fangs. Zackye was shaking with anger fur began to rip through his cloths and seconds later he was a giant wolf standing only few meters away from me. _

_I wanted to run but I was to terrified, I kept telling my legs to move but they wouldn't, I didn't wan them to hurt each other, they were going to rip each other to shreds. I tried to scream but no sound came out. Tears started to form at my eyes._

"_STOP!" I screamed._

My eyes flew open, I was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down my face, I rubbed my eyes and I looked around quickly, I was in Zackye's lounge room, I sighed.

"It was just a dream," I murmured to myself.

I let my head drop back down on the pillow, _I'm going crazy, _I thought to myself. It was hard getting back to sleep after a nightmare like that, but I managed.

A thought came to my mind but I tried to push it away. _Could he be a… no I'm crazy, there's no such thing. _It kept coming back to me, even though I couldn't believe it, _was Alick a… vampire. _I shook my head, what was I supposed to do go up to him and say 'Alick I just had this really weird dream, are you a vampire?' he'd think I was a nut case.

I sighed, I was going to home tomorrow, I was just a burden for Zackye to look after and even if my parents yelled at me and grounded me I wouldn't listen anyway.

The next day Zackye and I sat down for breakfast, I was going to tell him I was going back home.

"Hey Dani," he asked.

"Yeah?" I said looking up at him.

"Why were you screaming no in your sleep?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream," I said, I didn't want to talk about it he would think I was crazy.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"You will think I'm crazy," I said.

"No I wont, you can trust me," he said smiling.

"Fine, I saw Alick and he was a vampire and he was fighting.. a giant wolf..," I said his eyes widened and he didn't say anything. "I told you, you would think I'm crazy," I said putting my head into my hands.

"No you're closer then you think," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously, he turned his head away "Another secret?" I guessed he nodded.

I sighed looking up at the clock, it was 9:35.

"Zackye, I have to go home," I said.

"Awww, really?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mum will probably call the police," I said almost scornfully.

"Ok, but promise you will come visit," he said.

"I promise," I replied smiling at him.

"So do you need a lift home?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks,"

On the way to my house I was getting nervous, not knowing what my mother's reaction was going to be. Zackye must have noticed because he gave me a questioning look.

"I'm just nervous about what my mum's going to say," I murmured.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked.

"No, its fine, I don't want to bring you into this," I said.

"Well… ok, but if you change your mind tell me," he said, I sighed and he turned towards me with a worried glance.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You've done so much for me already," I murmured, "I can't expect anything ells from you."

"Well I got something from it," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A little sister and good food that I won't get food poisoning from," he said grinning, I laughed smiling up at him.

We chatted for a while and we had lunch but then I had to go.

Zackye dropped me off in front of the house and I waved at him and he drove off. I walked to the front door of my house and before I could knock my mum practically had flung the door open and was screaming at me.

"Where were you!" she yelled.

"At a friends'," I sad.

"Who was that man that dropped you off?!" she yelled.

"My friend stupid, I told you that!" I yelled back.

"What did you just call me?!" She screeched.

"S T U P I D STUPID, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IM TELLING YOU!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" She screeched.

"YOU ALREADY SCREAMED THAT TO ME ACROSS THE PHONE!" I yelled walking inside and slamming the door in her face. I was tempted to lock it but I thought better of it.

"I'M TELLING YOUR FATHER!" I heard her through the door.

I lost it there, I turned back opened the door looked her in the eyes and said "He is not my father and he never will." I said in a low monotone voice.

With that I slammed the door again and went to my room. I sat on my bed, laying down on it and closing my eyes. _I shouldn't have gone that far, I'm going to regret it later. _I decided to listen to music to try getting my mind off what had just happened. I grabbed my ipod off the table next to me and just let the songs play through. I must have gone to sleep because I woke up and it was 5pm. I sighed my step dad would be home from work in half an hour.

I heard a quiet knock on the door, I knew who it was and sighed I wasn't in the mood for another fight.

"Come in mum," I said.

**Ok I know bad time to cut you off but anyway… I want to keep you waiting until next chapter =P thanks for reading.**


End file.
